pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Game widow
Woah man, you can't just remove our sitenotice. It's there for consensus, if you don't want consensus then go fuck off. 23:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I've restored the site notice. My reasoning for this was that it no longer advertises "competition", and we're allowed to draw people's attention to the discussion that's still going on on that page. Such as GWiki has, or any other number of wikia wiki's. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::okey dokey -- Game widow 23:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Also, stop reverting his edits. 99% of his stuff is completely helpful. Go away. 23:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Anonymous complaints will be ignored -- Game widow 23:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::What? Fuck you! Get off our wiki. ::Typical Wikia behavior. 23:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Stop reverting his edits. 99% of his stuff is completely helpful. Go away. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 23:34, October 19 2010 (UTC) :::Hi Jai, i have stopped if you cared to look. -- Game widow 23:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hi, quite being pompous and leave. We don't want you here and we don't like you interfering with our wiki. Leave. 23:37, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Oasis I noticed it says that you are someone to talk to about getting help with new skins. I'm not really familiar with how Oasis works or how to update the look of it to better fit our wiki. Is there some documentation you can point me to in order to help me make the wiki look a bit nicer for everyone? I've played around with the theme editor a bit and I am loving the new look, but I assume the changes only apply for me. This new skin is quite complicated, so I don't really even know where to start. I heard that CSS pages weren't the way to go any more and something about a theme editor. Thanks in advance! Oh and as a bit of an aside, is your avatar really appropriate? Guild Wars is only rated teen, so some younger kids could be knocking around this site. I know the image doesn't actually show anything bad, but it does have certain implications. MiseryUser talk:Misery 20:40, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I had not thought that my avatar was anything to worry about, but thanks for pointing it out. As for tips on customizing the skin, there is this page, hope that's helpful. -- Game widow 20:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I have to echo Misery's concern here. If i was a parent, I wouldn't want my child to see images like that, and many young kids do use this wiki. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 20:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! That is exactly what I was looking for! MiseryUser talk:Misery 20:48, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I just logged out to see how it looked on new accounts and I noticed it was still Monaco, does that mean everything isn't live yet? MiseryUser talk:Misery 20:58, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that at this stage, only some wikis are on oasis for anonymous users, the rollout being gradual. This community blog should cover it. -- Game widow 21:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait a minute... Does this mean I changed the theme for everyone, not just myself?! MiseryUser talk:Misery 21:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, you did :) ... not that it's bad, as a sysop, you have that power -- Game widow 21:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh I actually like the new look <3 !--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 21:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ummm, are you able to revert it for me? One of our sysops was recently demoted and permanently banned for changing the theme and I am awaiting clarification from Sannse and for some input from the community before I go too wild. It is late and I need to get some sleep, but I'm trying to make these changes work. MiseryUser talk:Misery 21:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, i can revert it, if that's what you want, but so can you, just click on the "previous versions", choose the last one and save again.. -- Game widow 21:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I've gone back to Sannse's version for now until I hear back from her. Thanks again and good night! MiseryUser talk:Misery 21:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you sure? KJ edited it and was outright banned for changing the theme even though he had consensus. Sorry, we're just a little gun-shy with all the demotions and bans. Did you talk to Sannse about this first? I don't want Mis to get banned for changing our theme. 21:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :I would do my absolute best to put in a good word for Misery. Don't worry ...things have been a bit crazy here with willful vandalism, but the idea is absolutely not to clamp down on constructive edits or changes -- Game widow 21:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I hate to bother you again... But Sannse hasn't responded. For our wiki to function we really need access to the rating page, and since the tabs at the top of the page aren't present in Oasis, by default new users cannot vote. This isn't really a very good way to encourage new editors! I can't for the life of me figure out how to change this, it only needs to apply to the build space. If you go to a build page and swap to monobook or monaco you will see what I mean, it just isn't there for Oasis! MiseryUser talk:Misery 21:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'll have to have a look and see what i can do. It's possible that you are forced to use the "like" button, but if i can get the voting for you, i will. -- Game widow 22:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I think you misunderstand. PvX literally cannot function without access to the rating page. It's not a matter of doing the best you can. It's matter of the wiki functioning or being useless.-- 23:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Well just to be sure i am not misunderstanding, which voting mechanism are you referring to ? the old one with the hearts at the bottom of the page, or something i have failed to see ? if it's the one with the hearts, then i'm working on it. Otherwise, be specific, i don't know this wiki at all -- Game widow 23:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Every page in the "build" namespace has a rating page. For instance this is the rating page for this build. What happened is on monobook there was a tab along the top of the page with the "talk" "history" "move" etc. tabs. On monaco it was on that little toolbar at the top (with "edit" (not sure what else, I personally didn't use Monaco)). However Oasis has no such link. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Aha, thanks, that makes more sense -- Game widow 23:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You can thank Uberfuzzy for this fix. -- Game widow 01:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) As per What is the difference between recent changes and newly changed? MiseryUser talk:Misery 12:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :None, it would seem. on the bright side, that frees up one more space on an extremely limited menu -- Game widow 13:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I just dropped it and did a bit of rearranging. I also can't figure out what highlighted content is supposed to be, is it not implemented yet or is it going a bit wrong because we haven't highlighted anything? MiseryUser talk:Misery 13:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::So it took some prodding, but the answer is #popular# (and other such menu generating shorthand code) only work if they are in the topmost level of the navigator (i.e. the title portion) they can't be further down. So that's the issue. Specifically, they generate "fly-out" menus (sub-menus) and of course, you can't have sub-menus anymore off the navs. -- Game widow 20:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, I don't fully understand, but if they aren't functioning I will just remove them for now. MiseryUser talk:Misery 22:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) What do you have against breast cancer awareness month? Think about all the families it affects, all it needs is awareness, but you can't even do that. Hang your head in shame. frostels 21:21, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Check your timestamp Frosty. It is November now, hence, not breast cancer awareness month any more. MiseryUser talk:Misery 22:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC)